1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of sensors, and more particularly, to systems and methods for sensing angular position of an object such as a rotatable shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many mechanical and/or electromechanical devices, it is desirable to accurately determine a state of a rotating object. For example, a rotating object such as a jackscrew imparts linear motion to another object by its rotation. In many situations, it is desirable to accurately determine the linearly moving object's location. Such determination can be based on knowing the angular position of the rotating object.
In some devices, angular position determination can be measured by an angular sensor. However, such angular sensors are either limited by one rotation (360 degrees) or have ambiguity in output when allowed to sense more than one turn of the rotating device.